


论吃的重要性

by prefiringfort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefiringfort/pseuds/prefiringfort
Summary: 在成为一个绝地学徒之前，欧比旺从来不觉得吃东西有多么重要。





	论吃的重要性

**Author's Note:**

> 或称：三次奎刚带着徒弟吃吃吃，及一次他没有  
> 傻白甜啦。以及我只是想让欧比能在空气和阳光之外吃到点东西……  
> 我才看完JA8，如果有剧情BUG请无视啦

1.如果一个人饿了

觅食是生物本能。但绝地大概是本能的反义词。

绝地会训练幼徒们的耐性，使他们能够忍受饥饿、疼痛、疲乏等各种感受，为未来可能会出现的各种情形做准备。而在所有的耐性训练中，欧比旺曾以为疼痛是最难以忍受的——直到他成为奎刚的学徒后。

虽然高大，但奎刚吃得却令人惊讶地少。一天两餐，伴有两升水和少许光照，就足够支撑所有他任务中需要的能量。倒不是欧比旺没怀疑过师父偶尔会饿到偷偷吃东西，但师徒链接却从来没传来过饥饿的感受，再说他也没法想象师父背着他从袖子里掏出一个面包啃起来的样子。

但作为一个年轻的绝地学徒，欧比旺总觉得自己没吃饱。奎刚没规定过他的餐量，可无论他三餐中吃了多少，饥饿感总能在一个小时后卷土重来。如果正好遇上需要跑跳的任务，那更是如影随形。但欧比旺从未向奎刚提过这点，也不曾要求加餐。他选择忍受，然后在往往不知何时才能到来的下一餐中，偷偷地多吃一点。奎刚仿佛也一直没有注意到。

这情形一直持续到他们被委派到一颗有吃斋习俗的星球上进行外交任务。绝地师徒随当地安排，一天一餐毫无荤腥地坚持了半个多月。欧比旺觉得自己从来没有如此期待过离开一颗星球。在飞船通过超光速通道航向科洛桑时，他偷偷看了一眼他的师父，期待从他身上看到一丝急迫。可奎刚还是一如既往地坐姿端正而优雅。

他们的飞船落在了绝地圣殿停机坪上。就在欧比旺思考着怎么在报告后去食堂大快朵颐时，奎刚一反往常地领着他的学徒走向了商业街的方向。

欧比旺突然有种不好的预感。

奎刚领着他走进了一家粥店。

绝地大师落座，他的学徒也只能内心挣扎着坐了下来。接着他向服务员示意，点了碗瘦肉粥。虽然欧比旺心中不满，但无论如何，他更不想让奎刚失望。耐心，欧比旺。他告诫自己道，师父吃饭速度并不慢。

他抬头看向师父，对方一脸平静。年长者仅在粥上桌时才抬手，将碗推向了对面。欧比旺受到了惊吓。他很清楚，以自己目前的食量，吃了这碗粥后，即使再饿，今天也无法再吃一餐了。

可他真的很想吃一些他这个月没尝过的东西。

“吃吧。”奎刚说道，示意他的徒弟。欧比旺下意识地服从了。而在他意识到之前，粥已经见底。

“放松。”他的师父说道，“长老会并不急于听取报告。”

欧比旺顿时意识到自己吃得太快。过往他们一同用餐时，他会下意识地配合师父的节奏，而晚餐时则由他独自进食，鲜少有师父看着他吃的情况。欧比旺尴尬地红了脸，拿桌上的纸巾擦擦嘴，低下了头。他可能永远也学不会奎刚那种仿佛与生俱来的优雅，也可能永远没法让师父不失望。

“吃饱了吗？”奎刚问道。欧比旺点点头，视线锁在桌面上。绝地大师起身，付了信用点。学徒跟在师父的身后，两人往圣殿的方向走去，欧比旺脸上的热度即使到了长老们面前还未消散。

 

2.他就不太会在乎吃什么

欧比旺对于吃虫子这一点很是抵触。但此次访问的星球正是以虫餐闻名宇宙，而上好的食用虫除了价格不菲，据说也有着无与伦比的美味。他在去之前做好了心理准备，甚至还到科洛桑上有提供虫餐的饭店观赏了一番。他最终狠心勉强尝了一些，可胃就一直有些不舒服。

然而无论如何，任务都是首要的。此刻欧比旺规规矩矩地坐在长桌边，面前呈上了一道据说是“本地年轻人很喜欢的创新菜”。他看着点缀在绿色甲壳类虫子上的黄色酱料，只感觉胃中的焦灼愈盛。

相比之下，奎刚的主菜反而看起来更平常一些。根据那位每来一道菜便要充满激情地宣传一番的外交官所言，奎刚盘子里是“以名贵草药喂养、生活环境优渥，通过国家认证颁奖的虫排肉。”

虽然依旧是虫肉，但那道菜外形就仿佛牛排，而欧比旺此刻只希望他和师父能交换一下。

“呃，两位不挑食吧？也没什么忌口吧？”那位外交官仿佛此刻才想起来要问。菜都上了，难道还要让对方撤下去重做吗？这样的行为在这个星球上可是被视作粗鲁的表现。

欧比旺在桌子底下焦躁地摸着衣袖。他看了一眼他一如既往冷静自若的师父，咬咬牙，拿起勺子舀了一勺放进嘴里。虫腿在他舌尖划过，咬下去的瞬间汁水四溅。酸甜的味道从口中弥漫开来，竟然意料之外地非常好吃。

他又舀了一勺，偷偷瞄了眼师父。奎刚的表情淡淡的，吃得速度不快不慢，也看不出对菜品的喜好或者厌恶。欧比旺早已习惯了师父对食物的淡漠，他慢慢地品起了自己面前这道其貌不扬的菜，胃也渐渐舒缓。

餐后，两位绝地回到房间休息。奎刚竟然从行李中拿出了一盒药，吞了两粒。绝地出行很少带药，毕竟他们一般都有过硬的身体素质和原力的提醒。欧比旺凑过去一瞧，发现师父带的是胃舒平。

“师父不喜欢今晚的菜么？”他好奇地问道。

“不太容易消化。”奎刚依旧表情淡漠，只有在师徒链接里，欧比旺才能感到对方隐约的不适。

看来师父不喜欢吃虫子。学徒在心中暗暗记下了。

 

TBC


End file.
